Challenging the Heavens: Clash in the Land of Lightning
As night falls over the a cloaked figure strolls across the water of a river toward a small building nestled between several mountainous peaks. The air is cool on this moonlit night as sharp wind whistles through the valleys, causing slight ripples in the moons reflection upon the river. For a moment after the cloaked individual enters the building all is quiet, with only the wind disrupting absolute silence. A jagged scream can be heard from within the building, followed immediately by the sound of a struggle. Though, as quickly as the break in the peace had begun, the valley was silent again." Moonlit Murder The cloaked assailant emerged from the building grasping a blade soaked in blood. Stepping up the river the individual knelt, rinsing the crimson essence from the sword before stand upright once again. Turning towards the sight of the moon the young woman's face glowed with a sad smile. Off in the distance, an oppressive chakra was looming. A familiar face was about to make himself known. Seemingly unaware of the nearby threat Rika began to make her way south, hoping to quickly leave the country. As moonlight lit her path she followed the river bank through the winding maze of ravines. In the shadow of the moonlit night, several ANBU from the Hidden Cloud silently approach their target. A rustle is in the surrounding bushes. Stopping after hearing the faint disturbance Rika peers around into the adjacent shadows. Scoffing at the situation she begins to instinctively move towards the water. "All right, woman. You're coming with us. You have been charged with murder and you have been sentenced to come before Lord Raikage." The ANBU agent who said this moved up to apprehend her. "I didn't expect to encounter dogs from the village this far out, I suppose luck just isn't with me tonight," Rika begins sarcastically, "I don't think I'll be heeding your orders though...I don't answer to Kumo." With that said the young woman backed up completely onto the surface of the river, and simultaneously tightened the grip on her blade. The ANBU agent became irritated, "How insolent!" He then charged at her. Riverside Combat "''Fool," Rika thinks to herself as she quickly knelt down and placed her free hand into the water. The moment the ANBU member touched river's surface she drew up a powerful torrent from beneath the her opponent's feet, hoping to incapacitate him in a single strike. The ANBU agent quickly leapt into the air, but the water followed him. However, a quick strike of chakra managed to stop the water. Now, standing on the water was a figure. Surprised by the sudden appearance of the newcomer Rika takes a few steps back, standing near the center of the river at this point. "Who're you?" she questions rudely while raising her sword toward the figure. The figure began to move closer, but then stopped. He lifted his head higher and said, "Kai Saizu. Raikage." The moment the Raikage revealed his identity the determined expression upon Rika's face wavered. "Why in the world would the Raikage be out here," she thought to herself as she bit down on her lip in order to maintain her composure. Stepping back farther away from Kai she couldn't help but retract into a defensive posture. "I...couldn't care who you are. I don't answer to you," Rika managed to exclaim through clenched teeth. Kai stood still with his arms crossed. Instantly, the air became heavy with chakra. So much so that the ANBU agents had to clear the way. "There is no way that we can get too close to him. That chakra will do us in.''One of the ANBU agents said this as he continued to flee. Shaken by the density of the Raikage's aura Rika quickly eyes her escape root before collecting chakra around her free hand. Without another word she launches a concentrated burst of water towards her opponent, turning to flee immediately after her projectile was fired. Upon seeing this, Kai released his lightning chakra into his nerves, allowing him to dodge the attack. Not only was he able to dodge the attack, but he was able to appear in front of his target. He stared her down with his noraml stern gaze and said, "You say that you don't answer to me, but think again." Kai then pulled out his right hand, and charged up a lightning attack. Frozen in place at the sight of Kai's speed, and subsequent perceived killing intent, Rika remains motionless as she stares at the Raikage illuminated by his own lightning. Kai kept his still stern gaze, and proceeded to speak. "All right, do you care to reconsider?" A New Challenger Staggered by the Raikage's demeanor Rika slowly begins to answer. "...I'll...," she attempts to speak before being caught off by a third party. "You don't have to answer that Rika," responds the silhouette of an individual standing upon a nearby rock. Without as much as a moment passing the young man clad in dark apparel between Rika and Kai. "I'll be your opponent," Nōsei calmly explains from behind cold eyes. Kai diffuses his own attack and turns to his new opponent."My battle is not with you. State your name and purpose. It seems that you know this woman." Delaying his response Nōsei places his hand on his partners shoulder, "Sorry I'm late, but I'll take care of things from here." "Stupid...like I need your help," the young woman responds, seemingly freed from the fear that had caught her before. "Of course," Nōsei begins, "...though they shouldn't be able to follow you now." With that said a fierce cyclone whips around Rika erasing her physical and spiritual presence simultaneously. "I'm afraid I can't meet all of your demands. As I'm sure you can realize...that woman is under my protection, so I can't let you have your way with her," the silver haired young man begins, "As for my name...I'm simply a dead man walking." Standing alone on the river's surface with the Raikage the young man appeared unshaken by Kai's oppressive chakra. "I'll only ask you once, please go home Raikage-same," he politely requested. Kai stared on, and his eyes began to change. "In any event, I believe that you know this is impossible. Rika has eluded all of my previous attempts to capture her, and the Feudal Lord has contacted me directly. Due to the political powers that be, there is no chance that I can stand down. And if you refuse to hand her over to me, I will have to take her by force." Kai then began to form chakra in his left hand. "I suppose I can't question your duty, though I'm disappointed that she's drawn so much attention to herself," Nōsei retorts. "Let's get started then," he continues as the water underneath his feet begins to pulse. ''"It appears that he is going to be full of water attacks," Kai thought to himself as he continued to charge his attack. "If you are ready, we can begin." Kai, with his right hand charged with a lightning attack, launched a full force punch at his opponent. "A head on lighting enhanced melee attack," Nōsei ponders to himself as he too moves in towards Kai, "...almost seems to simple for a Kage." Revealing a kunai from his sleeve the young man extends its range immediately after grasping it. Sidestepping as he closes in, Nōsei attempts a slash the Raikage, from a safe distance, as he dashes past his opponent. Kai quickly stopped in his tracks, stopped, and looked off in the distance. Then, his attack disappeared. Kai turned back to his opponent and said, "I hope you watched my 'windows'." Surprised at the peculiar behavior displayed by his opponent Nōsei stops as well, uneasy about charging in. Forgoing a close range assault he instead dispels the kunai's enhancement, pauses for a moment, and throws it towards his opponent's back. Bracing himself for a response Nōsei attempts to take in every detail of his surroundings. Kai turned around to face Nosei, and stared him down. "I am about to show you how I came to be known as the Raikage." Suddenly, an aura of lightning began to encompass him. His scarf began to fly around as his chakra became even stronger. "Prepare yourself for the Seventh Raikage, Kai Saizu." The Raikage In Battle "The density of his chakra has definitely increased," Nōsei thinks to himself as he begins to concentrate on his own chakra flow, "I should probably take all the necessary precautions." Keeping his gaze transfixed on Kai the young warrior prepares to counter when the time comes. Instantaneously, Kai was behind his adversary. "Water Style: Water Deluge." Kai summoned a large amount of water from the sky, and then directed it at Nosei. As Kai's attack crashes down upon Nōsei's location the river inherently surges and overflows from the sheer mass of water generated. When the water subsides a cough can be heard from several meters behind the Raikage. Nōsei, soaked from the previous attack, stares intently in his opponent's direction. "I have to admit, the water attack threw me off," he begins with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I wasn't even able to avoid it completely. I suppose it's my turn now." Revealing several shuriken Nōsei hurls the barrage of projectiles toward Kai, simultaneously enhancing their range to drastic levels. Before the attack reached him, he said, "If you had noticed the switch." Kai was struck by the attack, however, it was a lightning clone. During the deluge, Kai created a lightning clone that he could use to take the attack. With the water already at his disposal, Kai was able to use his clone to spread lightning throughout the entire length of the deluge, including the area that was encompassing Nosei. As the current of chakra engulfed it soon became apparent that it was acting peculiar. As if drawn in towards the young warrior Kai's lightning wrapped around Nōsei's body and collected around his hand. "I'm afraid this chakra is under my control now," he murmurs, deciding to hold onto it for the time being. It appears that he is going to be difficult to use basic Ninjutsu against. However... Kai, still in his Kage robes, took of his formal hat, and pulled a sword out from his robe. He charged the attack with lightning, blinked his eye, and charged forward with full speed; blinding. "I didn't think I get to use this so soon," Nōsei whispered as Kai's relentless attack tore right through him, shattering him into countless sharp fragments of glass laced with the lightning chakra he had borrowed. "Shard Clone Technique...it's rather useful," Nōsei says from a nearby rock, "I'm glad this has finally escalated to kenjutsu though." With that said the young warrior forms a black katana in his hand and begins to channel a vicious stream of lightning through it. Without a moment wasted Nōsei covered the distance between him and Kai, immediately attempting a shallow cut across the Raikage. Kai took one more look at his opponent, and then said, "Wind Releave: Wind Shuriken." Instantly, a blast of wind shot out at his adversary. "My 'windows' have captured your jutsu. I now possess your chakra type." As knocked back by the wind Nōsei glances at his sword stripped of its lightning, "That hasn't before." Directing his focus back onto Kai the young swordsman offers inquiry, "You possess my chakra type now...interesting ability. Though, for someone trying to get information out of me, you really are taking this at a leisurely pace. What's stopping me from disappearing as quickly as my partner?" Standing up straight again Nōsei simply cocks his head to the side, "I am interested in how skillfully you can wield the wind your using though." "Fine," Kai states as he pulls a scroll out from his robe. He then removes his robe, but leaves his scarf on, revealing full battle armor. "Ancient Ninja Art: Dark Sealing Container: Reverse." Instantly, all of the past jutsu that Kai has sealed are now at his disposal. "This scarf of mine, you see, acts as a source of chakra for me. If I were to release all of my chakra at once, the results would be devastating. Therefore, I have to split the chakra up in order to fully stabilze it. I am able to perform these jutsu on my supplementary chakra alone." Kai then makes the hand seals and calls out, "Earth Style: Mud River, Lightning Style: Sixteen Pillar Bind." Kai then catches Nosei with his mud river, and proceeds to perform a sealing jutsu on his opponent. Motionless as the river of mud steals his mobility Nōsei carefully observes the lightning pillars forming around him. Weaving his own chakra into the earth charka surrounding him he converts the mud into a fine sand, subsequently freeing him. Utilizing his new found mobility immediately the young swordsman bursts from the yet to completed binding technique by destroying a pillar directly in front of him with a wind enhanced sword slash. "I suppose I'll have to fight more aggressively as well." Focusing his breathing for a moment Nōsei collects a impressive amount of wind around free hand before releasing it in a powerful gale in Kai's direction. Kai knew that the wind was coming, but he did not have time to react. He was sent flying for several meters. He stood up, seemingly unfazed, but obviously winded. "Well, he packs a punch. But, so do I." He stood up and made the hand seals for, "Lightning Style: False Darkness." He opened his mouth and released a stream of lightning towards his opponent. After he released his jutsu, he formed another seal, "Omoigan: Release." He released a blade of wind chakra and split the lightning into several strands aimed at Nosei. He then charged his sword with lightning and charged with his full speed. "With several blades of lightning, a wind blade, and my lightning blade charging him, he will have to think fast,''Kai thought to himself. "''That's quite the onslaught," Nōsei pondered as he further enhanced his sword with wind chakra before hurling into the middle of Kai's attacks. While such an action would be unable to eliminate the incoming barrage, it would open a small window in which to pass through without being torn completely to shreds. Immediately after hurling the conjured blade Nōsei placed his hand over the white katana secured on his side. Shifting his weight he attempted to let the lightning pass around him. While he didn't take a direct hit the surging blades of chakra manage to deliver several grazing blows across various points on his body. Focusing on the incoming target Nōsei let loose several blades of wind as drew his sword, which expanded in varying arcs directly in front of him. "With the attack shaped in that manner it would be difficult to maintain the offensive and remain unscathed," the young warrior thought to himself, while simultaneously preparing a backup plan. Kai saw the blade of wind coming, and flashed his Omoigan once more. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." Kai shot a large fire ball towards the wind in order to amplify his attack. "I won't make it out untouched, but at least he will receive some damage," thought to himself as he prepared for impact. "Five elements, haven't seen that since..." Nōsei thought for a split second before raising his free hand over his face. Simultaneously he relinquished the chakra keeping him afloat above the river. Slipping into water as the fireball passed over him all was quiet for a moment. Bursting from the water and into the air the young warrior, who was obviously singed from Kai's last technique, peered down at his opponent as a spark orbited around his wrist. Nōsei quickly resheathed his blade before drawing it again releasing a powerful wave of wind, which, when ignited with the borrowed flame, became a roaring inferno directed towards Kai. "When you have faced as many opponents as I have..." Kai began as he strecthed his hands out charged with lightning chakra. "...You learn to fear no one." Kai absored the entire technique by charging his jutsu to match the power of his opponent's. Kai look at his opponent once more. "Now, you have to fact the full power of my 'windows'; my Omoigan." Kai than began to glow a purple aura around him. "You will now face the Phantom of The Cloud." The Phantom vs. Nosei Landing back onto the water's surface Nōsei eye's his opponent carefully, "Interesting chakra structure." Readjusting his stance and altering his bodily chakra flow the swordsman prepares react to the Raikage's next move. "I am familiar with your Clan's Dojutsu. The Reisei, similar to the Sharingan, is able to read my chakra structure and my movements. If it's speed you are looking for, I can give you that." Kai stood up tall and prepared to attack his opponent. He charged his movements with lightning and processed to attack with a devastating drop kick to Nosei's head. He then poured his physical power into the kick; a deadly combination. As Kai's attack came barreling into an oddly motionless Nōsei the Raikage's foot appears to pass through the swordsman's skull, but no pressure can be felt to verify the contact. As if a mirage Nōsei appears to fade away before being seen several feet back from his initial location. "Wow...you may be the fastest opponent that I've faced," he begins calmly, "I was nearly done for right there." Kai looked at Nosei and replied, "Really? Look behind you." Kai then was standing face to face with Nosei and opened his left eye. "Remember your projectile? Here it is." Kai shot the projectile out of his eye and increased it's speed with lightning chakra; when faced at point blank range, it will be difficult to dodge. Kai then twitched his fingers, and readied himself for a counterattack. Staring directly as the metallic object was projected toward him Nōsei realized within that split second that dodging wasn't an option. Just as he was to be maimed the projectile was collided with what appeared to be an invisible wall, which simultaneously stripped the lightning infusion. "Ten'i no Kaze," Nōsei whispered as a vortex of wind formed around Kai's location, drawing in water from below in the process. As a enhanced precaution Nōsei channeled a surge of electricity into the vortex of wind and water, resulting in the creation of a triple elemental cyclone. Assured that his opponent had likely survived Nōsei distanced himself from the attack and prepared for the next engagement. Kai smirked and then said, "Nosei, you appear to be a skilled opponent." He then made a hand seal, and proceeded to make 3 shadow clones. "But, so am I." His clones scattered and he turned to face Nosei once more. "Earth style: Headhunter Jutsu." Kai tunneled into the ground and prepared for a new jutsu. A perfectly blended man hazed in, like a ghost, on a branch of a tree, sitting an watching the fight under going. Undetected and unknown to the others. No fighting stance or purpose to fight. The man relaxed and keep an eye out as if he knew them. "I suppose this isn't going to be any use here anymore," Nōsei commented to himself as the remnants of the vortex retracted into the sky. Shifting his focus in between the clones the swordsman Nōsei began to consider their possible tactic. "I suppose I should prepare for the worst."